


Two of Them?

by weebutwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Background Eileen Leahy, Background Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Female Character, Episode: S15E013 Destiny's Child, F/M, Queen of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Rowena is in Heaven, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Two Sam's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: Rowena discovers that there aretwoSam's in the bunker. Fuckin' finally.Another take on "Destiny's Child"
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Two of Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Chriss & Izzy

Okay so, the plan was in place. Billie has given them their next task and even though she considered them “Winchester stupid”, which, not wrong, she knew they would get it done and then they could get to the next step. 

They needed power for Jack. Soul. Time. Wait, did this make God Thanos and they were the Avengers? Dean hadn’t thought of it like that before. Cool. Who did that make him? 

Anyway, they were gonna have to get going soon and needed their rich, fuckin Fiat driving, dad loving counterparts to get into character so they could go hunt whatever this Occultum thing was.

But then the door opened and the sharp clicking of heels down the stairs happened.

Now really _wasn’t_ the time to have the Queen of Hell socially visiting, but they were hardly in a position to stop her and Sam could barely say no to her as it was, Jack adored her… it was just gonna happen whether he wanted or not.

Gliding into the room with the grace of a cat, Rowena shimmied her trouser clad hips playfully and grinned at the brothers. “Hello, boys.” Regal refined and yet the very definition of sinful if there ever was one. 

Sam sighed happily like she had brought a breath of fresh air with her and he needed it to keep going. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. Dean watched the two of them and damn near sighed, but let it go. “Rowena.”

“Samuel.” Came the well honey-dipped reply. At this point, so many words and feelings could be conveyed simply through that familiar greeting that they almost didn’t need anything else. Maybe their Dean and Cas like bond was evolving into mind reading.

“My gods, you’re beautiful.” A familiar gruff sounded from behind her, causing Rowena to whip around to identify the compliment, ready to lay it on thick to the issuer and instead let out a soft gasp at what she found staring her down hungrily.

Seven hells, **two** Sam’s? Was it her birthday already? If she were younger and more foolish she might clap with glee at the development.

Green gaze volleying back and forth between the four of them, mouth hanging open as she took in the utter masculine energy filling the room and were she still human, it might have made her a wee bit weak in the knees. Even just the thought of it made a girl tingle. 

The other giant, all suave and dressed up with no place to go. Delicious! That man bun was a bit shit though and it would be a bit of an adjustment if she were going to take him home but she liked the rest of him though. She could maybe live with it. Who's to say it wouldn't grow on her?

He’d look magnificent standing next to her throne with that suit on. 

Samuel wouldn’t be caught dead in any of that getup, briefly, though, she wondered what he would look like in a suit other than for pretending to be part of the FBI... Her view flicking over towards her giant and his knowing stare coming back at her. 

What a flatterer. “Ta, but we don’t use His name round here anymore. He’s a bit of a dobber," Rowena started, turning towards her Winchester's. "Just have to say, boys, it's about fuckin' time we had ye so well dressed.” She was almost over the moon. Even their nails were scrubbed under. _Bless_.

“Noted, are you seeing anybody by chance?” So _forward_ , this Sam. She sort of liked it, preened at the attention. The grin on his face making it worse. Her moose wasn’t this forward, what sort of other world had this man come from? She wanted to go over there for a spin. The trouble she could get up to with these boys... and whomever else might be there, would they all be this well dressed?

Shaking her head, red waves falling down her back, Rowena hummed. “Cannae say that I am, now anyway. What Queen has the time?”

Fancypants whirled on Sam, glaring him down. “Really man? Look at this lovely lady, what is wrong with you?" It was like he knew what Sam had been thinking and that was a bit unnerving, to be honest. This Sam was him though, even if he were... very different. They probably had some similar tastes in women. Dangerous women.

Dean just nearly choked at the word "lady" and "Rowena" in the same sentence. She might look it but oh, hell no.

“Rowena, look. These… us, they’re from another world. Chuck is destroying every other world he’s created and these two hightailed it out of theirs and into ours. We need their help to fool the big guy and then they’re on their way out.”

While Dean spoke, Rowena walked around the table towards the Fauxchester’s, not a speckle of flannel or beer on them, and circled this new Sam, who seemed just as keen to let her prod and poke at him. His own arms wrapping loosely around her waist, which she allowed. 

“Boys, are ye sure they have to go? Can we keep him?” Rowena asked, lightly running her fingers through FauxSam’s hair, grinning at how he was reacting to the praise. Almost purring like a cat in her lap.

She liked him. She could use one of these soft, pliant Sam’s in Hell. The team they might make. The envy they'd incite. It would be so powerful. 

Dean sighed. “No, Rowena. We can’t keep him.”

A beat. A pout. “But the poor dear has no place to go.”

“I’m right here too, ma’am.” Another Dean too. Right. Rowena nodded and shrugged, her beige sweater sliding down her shoulder slightly. She’d sort of forgotten about the other Dean. “Aye, yes. You too. Of course. Can _I_ keep him… them, then?” 

“No!” Both Dean’s shouted, making her drop her hands from fancy Sam’s chest with a soft pout. “Yer no fun,” she sneered, rounding the table back towards her boys, all the while the other Sam kept eyeing her up with glee. 

“Woman, can you behave for like five minutes? We need to go get a thing that may help us power up Jack to stop God.” 

Rowena’s brows furrowed, attempting to try and decipher Dean’s worse than vague explanation for this piss poor plan. Jack was gone, first off. “Is there someone else in charge I can speak to, ye know, someone with proper use of the English language?”

“Auntie Rowena?” Jack’s small voice asked from the doorway, another barely filled sandwich in hand. Cas had come with him. They hadn’t told her Jack was back and seeing how her face both lit up and dropped at the worry, made them all feel bad that they hadn’t. She had taken to Jack and he likewise had come to adore her. 

Rowena dashed away from the group to cup Jack’s babyface in her hands, so happy to see that he was back and filled with a desire to make sure he was well and cared for. “My wee boy! You’re alive? Tell auntie everything, how are ye?” The pair stayed huddled together, speaking in hushed tones that Sam vaguely recognized as maternal and for another moment, he was really, really glad she was here. 

Jack had felt awful about how things had gone down between them when he was trying to bring Mary back but Rowena didn't blame him one bit for what happened and she wasn't mad at him at all.

The four Winchester's, and Castiel, watched the display of affections between the two of them and then turned back to face each other. Dean clapped his hands together and grinned. “Okay, we have five minutes before she gets bored so let’s finish this. You two, get your flannels on and find the beer.” Dean ordered, gesturing towards the hallway of rooms that they could change in. 

Pausing her pow wow momentarily, Rowena’s head peeked out. “Dibs on the fancy Samuel when he’s back.”

Sam coughed loudly when he heard that, his hand on his chest. Those words still haunted his dreams sometimes because of what came _after_ them. Even though he knew she was alive, obviously, because she was there practically whispering in the other him's ear, part of him would always feel so deeply remorseful “Nope, he’s staying right here, Ro. We need him.”

“Afraid of us gettin' up to somethin’ without ye, Samuel?” She asked coyly, eyes shining with glee, as she stepped closer and closer to him with her hands folded behind her back. Fancy Sam was still eyeing her up in the corner of the room, she could feel the burn on the back of her neck. Oh the _fun_ they could have. The fun the **three** of them could have? Happy birthday to her forevermore. 

He'd never go for it though. She sort of pegged Sam as a hold them and love them forever kind of fella, probably wasn't game to share... especially with himself. Gabriel? Maybe. His lady hunter friend? Possibly. Fancypants here? Unlikely.

Sam just nodded, his hands in his pockets. How did she always manage to make him feel like he was a teenage boy again with just a look or a heavier brogue of her accent? He really needed to get a grip. “Very.”

"Good lad, but jealousy's not your colour, love. Fine, fine. I'll attempt to confer with the Lady Death then and see what else she may need for this. I will leave this scrumptious man and his equally well-dressed brother alone. For now." Rowena raised her hands in defeat, knowing neither of her world's lads was going to give her what she wanted. Maybe these other two would stick around.

Sam bowed his head in appreciation, he wasn't jealous though. Not really. Why would he be, Rowena valued substance in people now. Not just money and luxury and -- "Hey you know what guys. Tell her what kind of car you've got?" It slipped out before he could stop it.

Now that piqued her interest. She wasn't exactly a car girl but the Impala had grown on her in its own way. She'd like to go for a spin with Sam in it some time, not only to stick it to Dean that someone was touching his car but also that someone was touching his brother, in his car. "Do they also have an impala that the owner has a deeply disturbing relationship with?" 

Faux Dean was beaming, he had that goofy grin on that their Dean had when he got to throw love at Baby. "Oh yeah, my baby. She's a Fiat. Dad got her for me, we got her all decked out. Leather interior, gun rack, you name it...." HunterCorp Dean was all too happy to hype up his Baby, at least that much hadn't changed.

A Fi -- oh my. _No_. Any fond feelings she had for these new boys were now out the window. That would just not do. Shaking her head to herself and rubbing at her temple, Rowena was deeply disappointed in this new development, it was like ye had just gone and crushed her dreams in one fell swoop. It was an unbelievably ugly car, she could _never_ be seen in such a thing. "Oh" was all she was able to get out. 

Well done, Samuel. Her day was officially ruined now. Samuel: 1, Rowena: 0.


End file.
